A Perfect Valentine
by weepingmermaid
Summary: This is two years after Juliette's death. No Adalind and baby Kelly this time.


Two years after Juliette's death...

Nick woke up that Sunday morning with a phone call."Hank. Be there in an hour." He rubbed his eyes and check what time is it."Just going to prepare some stuff. Okay. meet you at the coffee shop." It'ssixin the morning.

Hank called asking for some help. Today is Valentine's Day and he wants to surprise his apple of the eye Zuri. The therapist to help him to his injured leg when he came back from Kauai. Yes, she is the wesen who rejected him because she believes that a wesen and non wesen relationship won't work out. And he needs Nick to help.

After he took a shower and dressed up, he went to Trubel's room to check her. But she's still sleeping. He took a short glance at her and smiled when she snored and noticed there is saliva in her mouth.

He went to the kitchen and prepares some breakfast in bed for Trubel. A special breakfast in bed that he never did before with Juliette. They used to go outside or order some Chinese food. Now, he can't believe that he is making someBlueberry pancakes and hot chocolate for someone – special to him. He even searches the recipe to Google on how to make it. Thanks Google.

Trubel woke up eight in the morning. She stretches her arms and smells something really delicious. She saw a tray of blueberry pancakes and a hot choco beside her bed with a note.

"Good morning. Happy V. Need to go out early. Hank needs some help. Enjoy your blueberry pancakes. – N".

Her heart fluttered of what Nick did. Nobody did this in her entire life. NBSB or No Boyfriend since Birth. All she does is killing all wesen who attacking herand thinking she was crazy until she met Nick three years ago.

She stood up, gets the tray and brought it to the dining area. She's not a kind of person who eats in the bedroom. She picked up her phone and dialled his number.

"Hey. Nick. What happened to Hank? Is he alright?"She asks

"You're on speaker. Yeah he is. He needs some Valentine help?" She heard Hank saying "Hi" to her on the other line.

"Hi Hank. Oh. Valentines? Cool." She looked at the calendar and today is Valentine's Day. "By the way, thanks for the breakfast in bed. Your blueberry pancakes. It's good."Trubel not trying to express her happiness of what Nick did. "Okay. See ya."

"Got to go. See you in the afternoon." As he said bye to Trubel.

"Seems like, I get the right person to help me out to Zuri. Blueberry pancakes huh." Hank teases Nick like they are teen agers.

"It's nothing." As he drinks his coffee. He feels like he is blushing. "C'mon, let's start over... What are your plans?" Trying to get rid of the topic. He might explode and tell Hank that he is in love with Trubel after two years in pain.

"What are your plans?" He asks the same question to Nick.

"What do you mean?" Now he's confused.

"Dude, I understand if you have some plans with Trubel today. It's Okay. I think I have to do this with myself."Hank said.

"It's not what you are thinking."Nick answered.

"C'mon dude, I know you've been in love with her."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Hank is looking at him, waiting to tell him the truth. "Is this about me now?" Now he's like panicking.

"It's pretty obvious!" Hank said. "Look Nick. It's been two years. It's time for you to be happy again."

"I'm afraid. I don't want to lose another again." His tone became serious this time. He is thinking a lot. Thinking what will happen in future. What if, it happens again? He can't take to lose another person who he loves the most.

"Nick,you're thinking too much. Look, Trubel is different. She is a Grimm. Just like you. She can protect herself."

"But, look what happened to my mom. She was killed."

"She was set up! If your mom knows that she is going to kill by the royals, do you think she will let them kill her just like that?" Hank trying to point out that he was wrong of what he is thinking and to stop worrying.

"Trubelis a smart girl. You don't have to worry." Yeah. He has a stood up and walk outside the coffee shop without saying goodbye to Hank.

Hank watches him leave the coffee shop without saying anything. "Good luck!"

Trubel is surfing in computer. She wants to cook something for Nick before he goes home after lunch. Cooking is not her forte. She can't even fry bacon. But for Nick, she will do it right this time.

She looks at the note that Nick left this morning. "Happy V., that means, Happy Valentine's day?" He greeted her Happy Valentines. That thought makes her fall in love with him even more.

Yes. She is in love. She doesn't know how long she's in love with Nick. All she knows that, the time when Juliette wants to kill Nick, all she has to do is shoot her with the cross bow to save his life, his mom died because of Juliette, the girl who he loves for six years who turned into a hexenbiest; and now all she wants is to be with him. She wants to take care of him... but she doesn't know how. How can someone like her can protect a man like him?

This is not being a Grimm; this is all about being a normal and how to live with someone who you can't live without.

"Trubel!" It is Nick. He saw her at the computer table. Just staring at the monitor. "Trubel." Nick repeated.

"Nick." Looks she's surprised. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd come home after lunch?"

"Bought some spaghetti and pizza." He smiled."Your favourite, Hawaiian overload."He added.

A big smile appears in her face. He stares at her like she was the happiest kid on earth. As soon as she gets into that box of pizza, she grabbed a slice and eats it. "I thought Hank needs help. What happened?"

"Oh. He realizes that he can make it on his own and doesn't need my help anymore." Nick while preparing the spaghetti."You know I'm not good when it comes to romantic thing." He smiled.

For a moment the two are surrounded by silence. Finally one of them urges to speak.

"Trubel... I just want to..." He's about to tell her about his plan when his phone ring. "It's Monroe."

"Go ahead..."Trubel said.

"Nick!" Monroe greeted. "Hank called and he told me that you got a big problem and needs some help. What happened?"He asked.

"No... It must be misunderstanding." He said.

"Man. Rosalee and I can help. It's Valentine's day!"You can feel the excitement in Monroe's voice.

"Hank told you?"He rolled his eyes.

"A little." Monroe said. "So, how we can help?"

"Nick... Monroe and I are happy for you. You and Trubel are perfect for each other. I think it's time to tell her what you really feel about her before it's too late." Rosalee said.

"What do you mean?" Asked Nick and looks at Trubel who is enjoying her pizza and spaghetti.

"I saw Trubel the other day with a guy. I think she's dating with him." Rosalee winked at Monroe. Trying to see if Nick will get jealous of what she said.

"Fine. Dinner tonight at the park." He said.

"Got it." Monroe hangs up the phone.

"What you guys talk about? Seems like serious huh." Trubel asked.

"Nothing. By the way, let's go have some dinner tonight at Monroe's house." Nick said.

"We're invited?" Nick nod. "Cool. Where did you buy this spaghetti? It's really delicious."

"Jollibee. It's a Filipino fast food chain near the coffee shop. Wu told me that their spaghetti is one of the best in town. Glad you like it."

Couple of hours later...

Nick's POV

Nick closes his bedroom's door as he saw Trubel went inside the bathroom. They are getting ready for the dinner tonight. He felt nervous. He wants to this dinner to be special. For sure it is more romantic as he expected because of the help of Monroe and Rosalee.

He faces the mirror and started to talk. "Trubel... I know this sounds weird... You are grimm, and so am I...and... We are perfect for each other." He said.

"No..no.." Nick practices of what he is going to say to Trubel. "Trubel... I am not good at this kind of romantic..." Nick faces his palm. He walks around the bedroom.

He picked up his phone and dialled Monroe's number.

"Monroe... everything's good?" He asked. "Good be there in 30 minutes."

"Nick... you ready?" Trubel knocks in his bedroom.

"Coming!" Nick opened the door. And suddenly his world stops as he looks at Trubelwearing Orange off shoulder dress with black shoes.

"How do I look?" It is the first time Trubel asks someone how she looks.

Nick pauses for a minute or two. He is just staring at Trubel pretending he doesn't heard Trubel's question. "Oh never mind. Let's go?" Trubel said.

"You're beautiful."He stated. She turned back and smiled. She can't take this anymore.

"Where are we going?" Trubel asks. "Are we supposed to go to Monroe and Rosalee's house?" She added.

"Yeah." Nick answered. And keep driving.

Few minutes later they are at the Berkeley Park. Nick pulls over the car.

"Hold on." Nick said and went out and go to the other side of the car to open the door for Trubel.

"OH. So sweet of you..." Trubel went out the car "Thanks." She added.

She looks around and she is seeing an arc with lights and white and red roses at the entrance of the park.

Nick is looking around finding Monroe and Rosalee somewhere. He saw them and Monroe gave him a bouquet of everlasting flowers.

"Good luck!" The lovely couple cheers him.

As Trubel walk through the ground with white and red roses petals on it. She feels amazing. She feels that this moment is for her. Trubel didn't notice that Nick wasn't behind her anymore.

"Nick... where is Monroe – " She look back and she saw Nick standing behind her holding a flowers. He walks towards her as a violin plays on their background with a song. Looking at his dazzling eyes. "What is the meaning of this Nick?"

"We smiled, that's how it all started..." Nick starting to sing. "And you said hello..." Nick stood up in front of her and gives her the flowers and he leads her to the table with a romantic candle light and two glasses of red wine.

Trubel couldn't explain what she is feeling that moment. She is overwhelmed. She never thought that this will happen. Who wouldn't thought that this guy in front of him, singing a song, confessing his love for her.

"Nick... I... I can't believe that is happening..." Trubel said.

"I know... me too..." He said. Nick stood up and getsTrubel's hands. "Wanna dance?"

"Here?" Trubel said. "Seems like I don't have a choice." She joked. "By the way, who is playing the violin?"

"Look over there." Nick said as they look towards Monroe who's playing the violin beside Rosalee and suddenly Hank and Drew appeared saying "We are all happy for you."

"So, you guys plan all this?" Trubel asked.

"Not really..." He said and took a deep breath. "Actually, they insist to help." He added.

"I can't believe this is happening Nick." Trubel said.

"So let's talk about us..." Nick started. Looking at Trubel's eyes. "I know this kind of weird. I'm not good at proposing or... making this kind of things... but... I feel like, I have to do this now."

"Yeah. I'm listening." Trubel assured.

Nick kneeled and gets a small box in his pocket. Her eyes wide open as he puts the ring on her finger. "Theresa Rubel, I love you. Can you be my forever?"

"I – I don't know how to answer Nick... as in now?"She giggled. Trubel couldn't hide her happiness. "Remember the first time we met? You were chasing me because I'm a suspect in a murder."

"Yeah. I cannot forget that day." Nick said. "You almost killed me and Monroe." They chuckled.

"And now, you are here... In front of me, in this place... Asking me to be with you for the rest of your life." She said with teary eyed. "I can't believe dreams really do come true Nick." She said.

"I love you too... Nick." She finally said.

"YES!" Nick shouted. He can't help but to kiss her. "I love you more."

"Looks like we will hear wedding bells soon." Monroe speaks out.

Six months later...

Trubel preparing some food for lunch while Nick borrowed her motorcycle. Thirty minutes later she sees him at the CCTV arrive with a convoy. She went outside and checks out who is with Nick.

"Hey love." Nick kissed her. "This is Lena Donovan, our wedding planner."

==END==

A/N: Hello guys! I hope you like this story. I feel like it's not good. Haha. Anyway, this story was posted on wattpad Valentine's day. So, i decided to post it here. I know it's kinda late for valentine's... But i hope you guys like it. Ü


End file.
